


Facade

by PriestBootylicious



Category: Assassination Classroom, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, More characters to be added, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestBootylicious/pseuds/PriestBootylicious
Summary: On the morning of the first day of his second term, Nagisa has a strange dream. A strange old man tells him of his fortune, and his quest to break free from his binds. Nagisa will reunite with old allies and discover a strange new power only known as a Persona.





	Facade

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." A strange sounding voice called out. Nagisa found himself staring at a rather strange looking man. He had a mosquito like nose and bulging bloodshot eyes. He wore a cheshire smile that made Nagisa uneasy. He wore white gloves and a black and white dress outfit. His suit pocket had a handkerchief protruding out of it. He was a rather short man with a hunchback. The man continued speaking, "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." Nagisa looked around the room. It looked like a principal's office, only more plush. Everything was covered in velvet and the chair Nagisa found himself sitting in was extremely comfortable. Nagisa could also hear a faint tune being played on an unseen piano. It was strangely soothing. The strange old man continued in his speech, "It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter." Contract? Nagisa thought, “Wait a minute what do you mean contract, and who are you?” Nagisa finally spoke up.  
“Ah forgive me, My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance. It is possible that you will forge a contract sometime in the near future. Now then why don’t you introduce yourself.” Nagisa still had more questions than answers, but decided to file them away for the time being, “Nagisa Shiota.” Igor adopted a brief pensive look before responding, “Hmm, I see. Now let’s take a look into your future shall we Nagisa?”  
“My future?” Nagisa was dumbfounded. Igor set down a deck of cards on the table.  
“Do you believe in fortune telling Nagisa?” Before Nagisa could respond Igor continued, “Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different,” Igor gave an unnerving chuckle, “Life itself follows the same principles doesn’t it?” Without him realizing it, Igor had already picked out two cards from the deck. Once again Igor took on a pensive look, “Hm… The Devil in the reversed position, this card represents the immediate future. It seems that you are trying to break from your chains. The card indicating the future beyond that is Death in the upright position. This card represents ‘endings’ and ‘beginnings’. Very interesting. It seems that in your quest to break free from your chains you will reach the end of an important chapter in your life, and a new chapter will begin. The coming year will be a turning point in your destiny… You are not the only one who is trying to break free of their chains Nagisa. If you or those close to you can’t break free from the chains that bind them, then I’m afraid your future may be lost unto you forever.” Nagisa needed a moment to collect his thoughts. Here he was in a place only known as the Velvet Room, which according to Igor was somewhere between “dream and reality, mind and matter.” Whatever that meant. Then there was that entire fortune that Nagisa was just hit with. If he had his notebook, he would have at least been able to write down some key notes. He had chains that he had to break free from, he obviously knew that. Especially considering what had happened in the last couple of months. He was more than eager to break from his chains. What bothered him most was what Igor said of those close to him being trapped in their own bonds. It had been since April that Nagisa had really talked to anyone from 3-E. Once school had started everyone focused on their own lives. Sure people met up every now and then, but for Nagisa, things just felt different..  
Nagisa had so many questions that he wanted to ask but he thought it best to settle on one, “How can I make sure that I won’t fail?” Nagisa asked, garnishing a smirk from Igor, “That’s up to you Nagisa, while I can’t tell you how to succeed in your mission, I can provide assistance to you to ensure that you do not fail.” With a wave of his arm, the entirety of the deck of cards vanished. “Wait how can you provide assistance?” Nagisa pleaded.  
“We shall attend to the details another time.”  
“Wait.” Nagisa felt his vision growing hazy. He suddenly felt heavy and his mind was going blank  
“Until then, farewell…” Nagisa’s mind went blank.

Nagisa woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. It was the first day of September and the first day of his Second Term. He looked outside the window and saw the sun was barely rising. Normally Nagisa would have appreciated such a beautiful sight, but this morning his mind was preoccupied with other concerns. Mainly the dream he just woke up from. He should dismiss the dream as just some ridiculous concoction from his subconscious. Something about the dream felt, so real though. He could remember the plush chair he sat on. He could remember the strange man known as Igor. Above all else, he could remember the fortune that was given to him.  
Nagisa proceeded to get ready for school. His hair was a mess and his face still had some grime on it. He trudged to the the restroom to get ready for school. He washed his face and hair. He combed out the strands of hair sticking out. Finally being awake, Nagisa brushed his teeth. He went out into the kitchen where he opened the pantry to grab a bowl of cereal. He had been cooking his own breakfast since he stood up to his mother last year. He went on with his routine as normal. Unfortunately for Nagisa his mind was preoccupied with two things, the fortune and the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. Nagisa proceeded to wash his bowl and finish getting ready for school. As he packed his bag with all the necessary supplies, notebooks, papers, books, pencils etc. Nagisa ran his fingers through his hair to calm himself down. It was certainly shorter than before, but it was still long enough for Nagisa to play with it in times of stress. Nagisa was currently wearing a black vest with matching pants and shoes, with a white dress shirt and black tie underneath. It was just a dream. Everything’s gonna be fine. It’s the start of my second term. I’m just nervous. Little did Nagisa know that things would be far from fine on the start of his second term. Nagisa who had dealt with the bizarre during his late year of middle school would be facing something beyond his wildest dreams and more terrifying than any nightmare he’s ever experienced.


End file.
